


Therapy and Pickles: a Love Story

by its_me_smol_steve, Pufalup



Series: Stucky Oneshots by Sophia Wirtz [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And also pickles, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Therapy, like way too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_me_smol_steve/pseuds/its_me_smol_steve, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pufalup/pseuds/Pufalup
Summary: Exactly like the title.





	Therapy and Pickles: a Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I’m back with another work from Sophia Wirtz! I have like six projects I’m working on right now, so it might be a while until I post anything of my own. Enjoy!

"I don't get it," Bucky confessed to Sam. "Why hasn't he just left me already? I'm not worth anything anymore."

Sam chuckled, "You know better than anyone how stubborn Steve is. But you know, I haven't left yet, either. Ever wonder why that is?"

"Cause it's a favor to Steve, probably," Bucky sighed, refusing to meet Sam's eyes.

"Nope! I didn't start doing this as a favor to him. I'm not still doing this as a favor to him. I'm doing it because you genuinely want to get better, and you know something? You are. I'm not gonna focus on what you said, how you're not worth anything, because I know you remember what we worked on last week. Let's get one thing clear: this is not regression. Recovery isn't linear, and as much as it sucks, this is one of those times. If you're still feeling this way next week, we can talk about it, but for now, your homework is to talk to Steve about it. Ask him why he hasn't kicked you out yet."

Surprised, Bucky raised his eyes to meet Sam's, and hesitantly nodded. "I'll try."

"You'll try?"

"...as many times as I need to until I can do it." Bucky finished, sighing at the line Sam had made him repeat two weeks ago. He sighed again, "See you next week?"

"See you tomorrow," Sam corrected with a grin. "You're coming running with us, right?"

Bucky shrugged, "I might. Might just meet you after. Depends on how my night goes, you know?"

"I get it, man, you know I do. Either way, though, I am seeing you tomorrow, right?"

Bucky couldn't help the smile. Sam was just as stubborn as Steve. "Yeah, I'll be there." His grin grew, "You know I can't turn down an offer of food."

Sam laughed and shooed him out, and he chuckled the whole way down the walk, looking both ways before sprinting towards home. It was only a six-block run, so it mostly just pumped him up, meaning he was ready to tell Steve.

"Steve?" He called when he got in. "I'm back!"

No answer. He quashed the anxiety rising and walked into the kitchen to see a note on the counter.

" _Buck,_

 _Went to the store. Be back soon. Hope therapy went ok!_ " It was signed with a little caricature of Captain America, head much bigger than the body, and Bucky chuckled at the note. He then groaned, because he could feel the adrenaline fading, meaning doubts were entering.

"Try until I can do it," he reminded himself. "One step at a time. Get his attention, ask him why I'm still here, don't defend myself." He repeated that, muttering to himself, face draining when he heard the quiet 'snic' of the lock.

"Buck? You home?"

"Kitchen," Bucky answered quieter.

Steve came into view, grinning. "You'll never guess what I got," he sing-songed, and Bucky laughed.

"What?”

"Nope!" Steve held the bag away, "You've gotta guess!"

Bucky chuckled, "Pickles?"

"Dammit," Steve muttered, lowering the bag. "How'd you know?"

Bucky laughed, "You were half-asleep last night mumbling about how you were gonna get them next time you went to the store. Fork 'em over, Rogers, I know you don't eat them."

"I could," Steve grumbled, reluctantly handing the bag over.

"Never said you couldn't," Bucky soothed, fishing a fork out from the drawer behind him before popping off the lid.

Steve's nose wrinkled as the scent reached him. "I don't know how you like those," He complained, turning to the fridge to put away the perishables he'd bought. "How was therapy?"

Bucky shrugged, still chewing. "Fine. No major breakthroughs, but it was good."

”Good," Steve echoed, grinning at the brunet.

"I actually wanted to ask you about something, related to what we talked about in therapy."

"Okay," Steve said immediately. "Go ahead."

Bucky hopped up onto the counter, arms wrapped around one leg folded close to his chest, while the other dangled off the edge. "I'm really grateful for everything you've done for me," he started. "Even—especially—the little things, like these pickles." He waved the jar. "You're spending your money on me to make sure I'm happy. And I am. I just... don't understand it all." He sighed, "I'm not who I once was, Steve. Probably won't ever be again. I don't know why you keep me around, and if I'm being honest, I'm still waiting for the day you've had enough and kick me out. I could snap at any time, have snapped before and hurt you, and you don't treat me any differently. I don't understand why I'm still here. You could do so much better. I'm holding you back because you're still worried about me. I'm sorry, I'm trying to get better, and Sam says I am, but you and I both know I'm broken. And there's no use keeping something you can't fix."

Steve stared at him from the open fridge, face unreadable. Bucky shifted, then put the pickles down beside him and hopped off the counter. "Sorry," he said quietly, head down, and walked around the island to get to his room.

The only reason he didn't attack the person grabbing his arm was because he heard the footsteps and knew it was Steve, even before he whirled him around to face the blond.

Steve looked determined, which didn't much surprise Bucky. What did surprise him was the hand on his neck that pulled him in until Steve's lips were on his own.

"What?" Bucky whispered when Steve pulled back, sure he would fall if Steve let him go.

He didn't, just tightened his fingers as he said, "That's why. Because I love you. Whichever version of you this is. You might not be the same, Buck, but I'm not either. The day you fell was the darkest of my life. I crashed a plane into the Arctic Ocean because I didn't know what to do without you. I might be big and strong now, but I'll never not need you. We're two sides of the same coin. I'd say we're soulmates, but I can only imagine the fodder that would give Tony." He grinned lopsidedly, and Bucky chuckled breathlessly. "I've loved you for a long time now, Buck. It's okay if you don't feel the same way, but please, don't make me go this life alone. Because I'll always need you.”

"Well," Bucky sighed, unable and unwilling to hide the smile, "I guess it's a good thing a little punk in an alley some eighty-something years ago stole my heart."

"So I can kiss you again?"

Bucky laughed and pulled him close in lieu of an answer. "Yeah," he answered, lips brushing Steve's. "I think I might be okay with that." Steve grinned, pulled him closer, and the groceries were forgotten.

The next day Sam met them for running and gave Bucky a look. "Yeah," he sighed, put upon. "I talked to him."

"And?"

"And..." he shook his head and turned away, biting his lip so not to smile.

"What? Do I need to punch him in the face?"

Bucky shook his head, then whirled back around with a grin. "And he kissed me." With that, he ran off to join Steve, leaving Sam spluttering.

He barely heard the "Fuck you, Barnes!" over his laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Sophia Wirtz got an archive of our own! Find her works here: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_me_smol_steve/pseuds/its_me_smol_steve


End file.
